Life In Three Hill 4
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: the fourth installment
1. Chapter 1

This part takes place two years later.

Lucas/Brooke: Lucas quit the coaching job after the new principal started giving him a hard time because he didn't have a college diploma. Lucas finally just gave up. He's published his first novel that he had written and they are moving into a bigger house for when they bring the baby home so that all the kids could have their own rooms. They have Mason and Paige who are 7 and in grade 2, Josh who is 3 and Hayden who is 2. Lucas and Brooke decided that they wanted another baby so they looked into adoption. The adoption agency found them a pregnant sixteen year old girl who wanted to give up her baby. The baby is due in a few months.

Nathan and Haley: They moved to New York where Nathan is coaching the New York Knicks. Their son James is two and their daughter Caden is three.

Mouth and Peyton: They moved to LA where Peyton got a job at a magazine. Their daughter Katie is two.

Andy/Karen: They're still around. They finally managed to have a daughter that they name Madison.

This story is mostly Brucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas, Brooke and the four kids were standing in front of the new house. Lucas had taken the kids over when he found out he could have the house. They already picked out their rooms. Brooke was the only one that hadn't seen the inside.

"Luke, it's huge!" Mason said.

"Wait until you see the inside." Lucas said as they went in. Brooke was amazed.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked.

"It's beautiful." Brooke said.

"I knew you'd like it. Let's go upstairs. I want to show you the nursery." Lucas said as they went upstairs. Lucas opened the door of the nursery. Brooke was speechless. It was cute. The walls were painted yellow. Lucas managed to pull her out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"Lucas, I think you should be a decorator." Brooke said.

"I don't think so." Lucas said as they kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Things at the Scott house were pretty crazy. Lucas and Brooke were excited and trying to get everything ready for the new baby which would be here in a few weeks. Paige and Mason spent a lot of time together. Josh was becoming very protective of Hayden which Lucas and Brooke encouraged. Hayden was becoming a mini Brooke. She liked to get into Brooke's make up and had Brooke's puppy dog face down pat which made it impossible for Lucas to deny her anything. Lucas and Brooke had found out the new baby was another boy. They decided that the new baby's first name would be Logan. After an hour long discussion they decided his middle name would be Hunter. His full name would be Logan Hunter Lucas Scott.

Lucas and Brooke were at Paige and Mason's school waiting to talk to their teacher Mrs. Ryan for the parent/teacher conference.

"Lucas, Brooke, come in." Mrs. Ryan said. Lucas followed her in and sat down across from her.

"Mason and Paige are a joy to have in my class. The problem is that they don't interact with the other students that much. Whenever I let them chose their own groups for things they always chose each other. I've tried to separate them but they always manage to get together." Mrs. Ryan said.

"They spend a lot of time together at home too. I think it's because their twins. I've heard that twins tend to stick together." Brooke said.

"That's true. They're both bright but I think that Paige could be moved up a grade. She's always finished her work way before the others. I would like to have her tested to see if she could handle third grade work.

"She has said that she gets bored at school. Mason's started going to her with homework problems at home." Lucas said.

"If you would like I can get the principal to have her switched tomorrow." Mrs. Ryan said.

"Can we get back to you? We'd like to discuss it with Paige to make sure she wants to move." Lucas asked.

"Of course. If you want her to move up just bring her to school tomorrow and the principal will get everything settled." Mrs. Ryan said. They continued to talk for another fifteen minutes about Mason.

**Home**

Mason and Paige were watching TV and Josh and Hayden were in bed.

"Guys, can you turn off the TV? We have to talk about something." Lucas asked. Mason turned off the TV.

"As you know we had a meeting with Mrs. Ryan today." Brooke said.

"She has good things to say about both of you. Paige, she thinks that you could be moved up to the third grade." Lucas said.

"Really? Does that mean that I won't be bored at school anymore?" Paige asked.

"Probably. The work will be harder. Do you want to do it? You don't have to." Brooke asked.

"I want to please!" Paige said excitedly.

"Ok then. I'll take you to school tomorrow and you'll go to your new class." Lucas said.

"What about me? Am I moving up too?" Mason asked.

"No buddy. You're going to stay in the second grade." Brooke said.

"No! I don't want to be in it if Paige isn't!" Mason said.

"Mason, you and Paige aren't always going to be in the same classes. You guys can make your own friends." Brooke said.

"I want to be in the same class as Paige!" Mason yelled as he ran downstairs to the basement. They heard a lot of banging down there. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other.

"I don't want to move up if Mason's going to be upset. I can stay in it for him." Paige said. Lucas and Brooke smiled.

"Paige, you and Mason need to have this time apart. Mrs. Ryan said you spend too much time together in school and you hardly talk to the other kids. Mason will come around. He's just used to you and him always being together." Brooke said as they heard the sound of balls hitting the wall.

"I'll go see what he's doing." Lucas said as he went down. There was Mason throwing basketballs everywhere. One almost hit Lucas.

"Mason, stop throwing the balls." Lucas said. Mason thought about ignoring him but when he saw his face he stopped.

"Why can't I move up too?" Mason asked.

"Mason, Paige is bored at school. She finds all the work too easy. That's why she's going to be put in the third grade. The two of you can make your own friends. You and her are still going to be able to play at recess and you can play together at home here. This is the best thing." Lucas said.

"Ok. I just wish she and I could be together all the time." Mason said.

"I know you do buddy." Lucas said as they hugged.

**The Next Day**

"Have a good Day Mason." Lucas said as Mason went to his classroom while Lucas and Paige went to the office.

"Good morning Mr. Scott and good morning to you Paige." Mr. Jennings said. He was the principal.

"Good morning. We have decided to move Paige up to grade 3." Lucas said.

"Great. You're going to really like it Paige. Let's go take you to your classrom now and you can meet your new teacher." Mr. Jennings said as they went down a different hallway then Mason's class.

"Here we are." Mr. Jennings said as he knocked on the door. A woman answered it.

"You must be Paige. I'm Mrs. Landon." The teacher said.

"Paige is very excited to be joining your class." Lucas said.

"Come on in. There's a desk all ready for you." Mrs. Landon said. Paige floowed her into the classrom. Lucas and Mr. Jennings went back to the office.

**Home**

"Did Paige like her class?" Brooke asked at lunch.

"She seemed to. I think she'll like it. I was thinking. We still have to get the stuff for the baby so why don't we drop Josh and Hayden at mom and dads and we can go to Wal-Mart and we can pick everything out." Lucas suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. You get Josh and I'll get Hayden." Brooke said.

Karen And Keith's

"Thanks for watching them dad." Lucas said.

"It's no problem. I know you're gonna say no but I want you to buy whatever you want for the baby and put it on my card." Andy said as he handed Lucas a Visa Card. Lucas and Brooke thanked him and then went to Wal-Mart. Lucas had to stop Brooke from buying out the baby section.


End file.
